Organopolysiloxanes containing vinyl ether groups and curing thereof under UV irradiation or in an electron beam, in particular with the addition of onium initiators having a cationic actions are already known. Reference may be made to, for example, EP 105 341 B (General Electric Co., published on Jan. 7, 1987), U.S. Pat. No. 5,145,915 (Th. Goldschmidt AG; issued on Sep. 8, 1992) and corresponding EP 449 050 A, U.S. Pat. No. 5,057,549 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,118,772 (Wacker-Chemie GmbH; issued on Oct. 15, 1991 and Jun. 2, 1992) and corresponding EP 396 130 A, U.S. Pat. No. 5,231,157 (Wacker-Chemie GmbH; issued on Jul. 27, 1994) and corresponding EP 439 777 A, WO 93/22368 and WO 93/22369 (Wacker-Chemie GmbH; published on Nov. 11, 1993).
EP 322 808 (PPG Industries, Inc., published on Jul. 5, 1989) describes compositions which cure completely under UV irradiation and comprise an unsaturated polyester component and a vinyl ether component having at least two vinyl ether groups. During treatment of the vinyl ether component under UV with an initiator and in an electron beam without an initiator, the vinyl ether component remains unchanged. Curing is not possible under the above conditions without the addition of the polyester component.